


Tell Me Of Your Trials

by LetsBeSirius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Frigga Feels, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsBeSirius/pseuds/LetsBeSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even gods can break when pushed hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Of Your Trials

“Oh do tell me of your trials Thor! Golden Prince of Asgard, cherished son of Odin! You never had to lift a finger for father’s love, everything in your life was handed to you! His true son and heir, it is no wonder you were his favorite!” The Trickster god spat venomously.

 

The God of Thunder froze in his step. A cold sort of rage began to pool in his chest, pouring outward to fill him completely. He wasn’t used to being cold, normally he played the part of the hot-headed berserker, ruled by his emotions and battle lust. Now he felt like stone.

 

It was a heavy sensation.

 

“But you were hers.” He spoke so softly, but the words held such weight they cut through the air leaving behind a crackling chill.

 

The younger god scoffed in derision, and he turned to face Thor, opening his mouth to no doubt spit more vile poison. Thor didn’t see red, but a flash of white. The air around him was charging with static, and outside the clouds gathered, every so often lighting up with heat lightening punctuated by thunder that was gradually growing louder. He had worked hard to become a better man, but there was only so much the prince could bear before he broke, and his brother was bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

 

“You’re wrong! After the _lies_ they—“ Loki didn’t get to finish his sentence before Thor has crossed the room with inhuman speed, as if he was a force of nature that did not so much walk, but instead move the world to suit his needs. His eyes sparkled dangerously, full of righteous grief and determination as he pinned Loki to the wall and covered his traitorous mouth with a large calloused hand.

 

“ **DAMN YOU**! You were her favorite, and now she is gone!” He didn’t even try to keep his voice from cracking. It wobbled and broke, the heaviness of the emotion proving too much.

 

Pain is seeped into him from all directions, and he never felt so tired.

 

He stepped back, once it looked as if the younger man would stay silent, before sinking onto the couch behind him. He ran his hands through his hair, and took in a shaking breath. The chuckle that came next was distorted, and misplaced in the silence of the room.

 

“Do you know what I would sacrifice to have been in your place? I once told you that you had her tricks, but I had her trust. The truth is that you had her heart.”

 

How many times had he peeked into his mother’s study, caked in mud and grime from the days training only to see his brother perched at her feet, weaving intricate Seiðr that he’d never be able to fully fathom? The way their eyes lit up as they tapped into the very essence of Yggdrasil. He’d seen the pride shine in the Queen’s eyes for her second son, and he had envied it. He would never receive quite the same look from Frigga, it was held only for Loki. She had loved both of her sons fiercely, until the bitter end, but he would be a fool not to see who the favorite was.

 

“She was the very best of us, and she is gone, and I failed her, just like I failed you. You are not the only one who grieves Loki, you are not the only one with the burden of guilt!” He felt an acute pressure pinching his chest, and burning his eyes. His breath came in shorter more erratic puffs as his rage bubbled.

 

He’d changed so much in the past three years, but at what cost? All his life he was taught to protect his family and his people.

 

He hadn’t done a good job of either.

 

And now Loki dared to sit and wallow in his own self-pity. It was selfish, it was cruel, and Thor couldn’t live like this anymore.

 

“ **SHE WAS MY** **MOTHER TOO**. She was **MY MOTHER**.” He exploded, finally letting out the berserker that lurked beneath the surface. The lightening outside struck dangerously close to their building, and the winds picked up at dangerous speeds.

 

The storm moved through him, it was of him and in him. He felt every gust, ever charge of electricity, every clap of thunder. For a moment he was the god they claimed him to be.

 

For a moment he was wild.

 

But his pain was too strong, and corrosive. It ate away at his rage and the stinging in his eyes gave way to wetness that soon poured onto his cheeks. He was shamed by his outburst, for crying in front of his brother, but he thinks he’s earned it. He’s lost enough to cry.

 

“She was my mother and she’s gone, and you are gone, and for the first time in my life I am _alone_.” Alone for the first time in over 1000 years.

 

He never wanted to feel this.

 

“You are not the only one who lost their family.” He could only whisper, and at least Loki had the grace to look ill from his words. It gave Thor a perverse sense of satisfaction. It was petty and childish, but Loki should know he wasn’t unique, he wasn’t the only victim, or the only survivor of the devastation of the Royal Family.

 

In a surprise move the Trickster glided across the room and dropped down into the space next to him without a word. He couldn’t remember the last time his brother had remained silent for so long. He was sure Loki would throw in his biting remarks, or even jest to lighten the moment as he did on Svartálfaheimr but he didn’t. He only reached out to place his hand on Thor’s knee, giving it a squeeze.

 

The sob nearly choked him, it hurt so much he couldn’t breathe. After a moment he put his own hand over his brothers, and for just a moment, they could share in their sorrow. For just this moment they were on the same side again, and neither was alone.

 

Loki took in a ragged breath before he whispered, “All I wish is that she was here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post The Dark World, Pre Age of Ultron. 
> 
> Just a snapshot in the lives of two broken brothers. Choose your own setting.


End file.
